False start
by AverageOtaku0915
Summary: They told him that he was the key to bringing peace to world so peace is what he will bring...sorry i suck at summaries, but i promise that you won't be wasting your time Alt Universe Epic in length Weekly updates...i think Original plot...hopefully And more!
1. chapter 1

False Start

AverageOtaku0915

Alright, FFN! My name is ?. I'm not new to FF but i am new to the story making, Lol. As you know this is my first time so cut me some slack! For those that don't know, i plan on this being a somewhat alt universe with an original plot. For example, some people that died in canon will be alive or there might be something new here and there. Although, if you are a fan of mary/gary sues, you are in the wrong place. For i hate them with a passion! Literally….but anyways, some people may act differently while others may act the same...like i said this is an alt universe. But enough with all that! Let the story commence!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's already owned by someone

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

As the sun was setting, a small group of individuals sat around a table on the uzumaki/namikaze compound, which was recently moved a little ways outside of Konoha's walls. With the hokage being the clan head, noone would dare to try and attack them…..right? At the head of that table sat twin blondes, male and female, wearing party hats. Today they would be celebrating their 4th birthday. However, despite them being twins, they were nothing alike. The boy had spiky blonde hair while the girl had long flowing blonde hair. The boy appeared to be quite energetic and loud while the girl was calm and quiet. However, one thing that was the same about them was their sparkling, bright blue eyes that they got from their father.

"Kaaaaaa-saan, when's tou-san gonna get hereee?" the boy whined.

The boy's mother, Kushina Uzumaki smiled warmly at her son. Kushina had red flowing hair and grey eyes. It appeared that her kids didn't really get much from her other than the daughter looking like her and having long hair like her. "Now Naruto, you know that your father is a very busy man but you also know that he would never skip out on you guy's birthday. Right, Harumi?"

Harumi, the girl, gave her mother a small smile and a nod in agreement. Naruto however, wasn't pleased by that. "But he's already 4 hours late Kaa-san!?"

Kushina sweatdropped at her son. With a shake of her head, she thought, 'He doesn't even know how to tell time yet.'

While that was going on, three more individuals sat down near the end of the table. The first was a young man, Obito Uchiha. He had black, low spiky hair and eyes that were black as coal. That was basic eye color for any uchiha though. The second was a woman named Rin Nohara. She had straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Last but not least, was a young man who seemed to be a few years younger than them but still bore the same jounin vest that they did. His name was Kakashi Hatake. He had white, gravity defying hair and wore a mask that covered majority of his face. "Ya know, Minato sensei is actually a bit late though huh?" Obito asked.

"Maybe he's a little caught up in some paperwork or something," Rin tried to defend her sensei in his absence.

Kakashi looked up from reading a certain smutty book and decided to give his input as well. "...or maybe he's somewhere lost on the road of life…."

"Or he's helping an old lady get back to her house, right? I'm pretty sure that that's only a you thing Kakashi," Obito deadpanned.

"Yeah, hehehe. Sorry Kakashi-kun, but i think that Obito-Kun is right about that one. That's specifically an excuse that only you can use." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading his book while Obito lightly blushed at how Rin agreed with him.

…..But seriously though, just where was he at though….

Hokage Mountain

Minato Namikaze was currently being held up by a man who was wearing a hooded black cloak and a plain black mask. If it was dark enough, it would look as if Minato was talking to a shadow. "Who are you and why are you in my village?" Minato asked.

The cloaked man answered, "You may called me god. As for why i'm here….i would simply like to test myself against the yellow flash."

Minato narrowed his eyes at this….god. 'This guy was calling himself "god" and by the feel of his chakra, he can back the name up.' He thought to himself. He wasn't going to take this man lightly. "Did you bring others with you?"

If the mask wasn't there, the fourth hokage would've seen the small but unnerving smile he was giving him. "Yes there is."

Minato was slightly taken back by the straightforward answer he was given, but "god" appeared to have more to say.

"However, have no fear. For they shall not interfere with us or your village, Hokage-sama.," he assured him.

Minato dropped into a stance as he pulled out his signature kunai. "I do not know what your true motives are, but i will not let you harm my village."

"god" didn't make any movements, but three unusually large birds poofed into existence and took up into the sky. Minato briefly watched the strange summons as they circled around them, as if they were o _bserving_ them. "My summons will not do anything unless i tell them otherwise…..for now, all they are doing is being of some assistance to me."

Minato didn't say anything and threw his kunai past the cloaked man. The second the kunai passed by, Minato flashed out of existence and appeared in the air behind "god" with his previously airborne kunai in one hand and a rasengan being charged in the other. As Minato brought his rasengan down on "god" he yelled, "Rasen-" but suddenly stopped as his attack did not connect, but instead, begin to be absorbed. That wasn't all though. Once his rasengan was fully absorbed, not even second later was he being blown away by some strong force. By the time he had recovered, the cloaked man had turned around to face him and Minato immediately took note of the extremely pale purple glow where the eye holes of the mask was at.

A black steel rod, that seemed to emit chakra, slid from the sleeve of "god's" cloak into his hand. "I hope that isn't all that you have to offer, Yellow flash. If it is…..then this fight will be over quickly."

Uzumaki/Namikaze compound

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito stood with kunai and tanto (in kakashi's case) at the ready. Kushina stood behind them in front of her twins ready to protect them with her life. In front of all of them stood two unknown ninja. Both were wearing black cloaks with pitch black masks, making their gender unknown as well. Although, one did carry a decent sized sword on his back. They had just flown in out of nowhere on these strange bird summons. However, all they had done so far was stare at them in quiet.

"W-who are you people!?" Kakashi ordered.

One of the masked ninja took a step forward and gave a low chuckle that sounded like a man. "Woah...aren't you gonna' introduce yourselves first before we have to tell you all ours?" the man joked. However, he actually waited for them to introduce themselves, but none of them did so. "Alright then, so much for an first impression right Angel?"

The other masked ninja, whose name was apparently Angel responded to her ally. "Pein, this is not the time for your playful attitude. Despite us being more than capable of handling these ninja, we have a mission that must be accomplished."

Pein crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "True enough...Besides, even though that guy is the fastest guy alive, god-sama's abilities will make there fight be a piece of cake."

The other five ninja immediately stiffened at what pein had just said. Obito's eyes instantly transformed into his three tomoe sharingan. "So you guys are the reason why Minato sensei is so late….and by what you're saying, you think that your leader will wipe the floor with our hokage?! That's a load of bull-!" Obito was about to launch himself at the masked ninja, but Kakashi quickly grabbed him to stop him from doing so. "Kakashi, what are you doing!?" Obito yelled.

Kakashi waited until he stopped resisting to release him. "I know that you're ready to pummel these guys into the ground and believe me, i am to. However, we still don't know what they're even here for."

Obito thought about it for a while and started to blush in embarrassment. "I guess you're right," he admitted. But Obito's fire was suddenly lit again as he focused his attention back on the two masked ninja. "What are you guys here for?!"

Pein lifted his hand and pointed his finger at the birthday twins.

Kushina instantly shifted her kids out of view and took on a defensive stance. "What do you want with my kids?"She defensively asked.

"well ….if you don't know now then i'm sure you're gonna know in a few years or so. But, just as a hint, our leader had been doing some research and lets just say….he found them."

Kushina asked rin to take the kids into the house and to stay there with them. "KAA-SAN!" they both cried. Kushina turned around and softly smiled at her children. "Don't worry sweetie, Mommy will be right there when she's done. But she has to beat up these bad guys first, okay." She kissed them both on the forehead and watched as the three of them went into the house. Then she turned around and gave them the look of an experienced warrior. "I don't know what you're expecting out of my kids, but i refuse to let you have them."

Pein scratched the back of his head through his hood." well, we only need one sooooo….we'll probably kill the other one."

That was the last straw for Kushina as she shot off to combat the enemy. However, before she couldn't even get close to Pein, she had to jump back to avoid a barrage of _paper_ shuriken. She looked up from the deadly origami and saw that Angel was standing with her hand outstretched. "Kushina-san, you fight will be with me and even though you will fall, i assure you that the life of the "lucky" twin will not be taken. For he-" She pointed her finger at Pein. "-Doesn't have the heart" Pein was behind her mumbling something about a buzzkill but Angel paid him no mind.

"I can't say that i am not relieved by your assurance. However, that does not mean i will allow you to take either of my children," Kushina stated. Both ninjas then shunshined to another part of the compound where they would have their battle.

Pein vs. Kakashi & Obito

By now, Pein was over Angels buzzkill and was actually kind of excited about his handicapped match. " So i got an Uchiha and the White Fangs prodigal son, huh? It's been a few years since i helped kill Hanzo, but i still haven't fought anyone that lives up to his strength. Hopefully, you guys will be able to change that."

Kakashi and Obito were slightly disturbed by the fact that this guy had fought and _killed_ Hanzo the Salamander. However, they couldn't afford to be scared or this would be their last time being scared of anything. "Obito. Let's not make any reckless moves. If what this guy said is true then he might be on another level."

"I know Kakashi. That's why i'll sit back and provide long range attacks with my fire style while you get up close and personal since you excel in hand to hand combat. If you get tired we can switch places and then you can charge up that final attack." Kakashi stared at Obito dumbfounded after actually giving such a good plan. "Hahaha! I'm not that dumb knucklehead that i used to be back in the day Kakashi" Obito gave him a smile full of confidence and wished him good luck before hopping off into the trees.

"Oh! So you guys formed a plan in hopes of beating me huh? I think your chances would've been greater if you both just rushed me."

Kakashi paid no mind to Pein and darted forward with his white light chakra sabre in hand. Once he got in close, he switched to a reverse grip and swiftly swung for Pein's neck. Pein leaned back just enough to avoid the tip, but Kakashi wasn't done yet. He got low to the ground and spun around with a kick that was aimed at Pein's head. Pein caught the offending foot by the heel but was surprised when he felt that same foot began to force his body downward. Using the momentum of Pein lowering himself, Kakashi brought himself up off the ground with his other foot flying towards Pein's head once again. Pein tried to bring his hand up to block, but was to slow as Kakashi's kick connected with his skull causing him to slide back a few yards while letting go of Kakashi's other foot at the same time. Pein tried to recover but wasn't given the chance to as he heard the cackling sound of fire coming from behind. He quickly ducked out of the way of the fireball, but was slightly singed at the bottom of his cloak. Pein once again tried to recover but wasn't given the chance to as Kakashi was already upon him, from above, in the swinging motion. Pein was then forced to pull his sword out to block Kakashi's swing. However, instead of a block, Kakashi was literally pushed back due to the size difference in body and blade. Pein quickly glanced back to make sure that there wasn't any jutsu on his tail before quickly confronting the recovering Kakashi. Pein quickly overpowered Kakashi and once again pushed him back. Pein wasted no time in following up and slammed the flat side of his sword into kakashi's stomach with tremendous force. Kakashi coughed up a bit of blood as Peins sword connected with his abdomen and was slightly bounced off the ground. However, Pein wasn't going to just let him fall back to the ground as he grabbed Kakashi by the face and slammed him headfirst back into the ground causing the crust of the earth to spiderweb crack. Pein removed his hand to see that Kakashi's forehead had started to bleed quite a bit from his last attack. 'He's clearly out of commision now' Pein thought to himself. 'Now where is….' Peins thoughts were cut short as he heard the approaching sound of footsteps coming from behind. He didn't have the time to turn around though as a foot had already connected with the middle of his back. He cried out in pain as he was sent flying away from the downed prodigy.

"O-Obi...to.."

Obito looked down at his old teammate and smiled that same confident smile from before. "Don't worry Kakashi. I'll handle this guy until you're ready to finish this."

"Wha..what about an op-"

"Don't worry about an opening. You'll know when it's there. For now, you gain back some strength. I'm going to need you to finish this, okay." Obito picked Kakashi up and went to set him up on a nearby tree. By that time, Pein was fully recovered and was patiently waiting for Obito to return to the battle.

"So , are you ready for part two of our battle," Obito asked.

Pein spat out a wad of spit and crossed his arms over his chest. "You guys are really proving to be a problem, hehe. But, you're far from the power of Hanzo. 'Even though Nagato took care of most of the work'"

"Heh. well you're still going down today" Obito quickly did a few hand signs before saying, "fire style: fireball jutsu!" A medium sized ball of fire left from Obito's mouth as it began to quickly home in on Pein.

Despite the burning ball of death headed his way, Pein didn't show any interest in actually dodging. "Well if you want a battle with jutsu….." Pein done a few hand signs of his own before yelling, "Wind style: Gale palm technique!" Pein had his arms horizontal to the ground on both sides before bringing them together with a clap. A large vacuum of wind pushed from his hand towards the fireball.

Obito watched with a smirk as the vacuum came into contact with the fireball, immediately causing it to grow in size and ferocity. 'Fire beats wind you teme'. However, Obito was quickly brought out of his thoughts as the fireball seemed to be heading back towards him. And Unfortunately, it was. Obito quickly tried to evade the fireball but the explosion was powerful and threw him off his feet and landing roughly on his right arm. He tried to push himself up, but felt a severe pain in his shoulder and upper arm. 'My arm's….dislocated' obito horridly thought. He wasn't able to think anymore though because Pein was standing over him.

"If your wind is stronger than the fire, not only will it intensify it….it also blow it away. hahahah. You guys were good, but you weren't nowhere near as strong as Hanzo." Pein slowly removed his sword from the strap on his back. "We have a plan to bring peace, but of course ones that oppose us will have to die. Unfortunately, you'll be the first of many. Now, you will know p-"

Pein was cut off as the sound of a thousand chirping birds was heard from behind. "Birds?" he wondered out loud.

Obito gave a weak smile, "heh those aren't birds...that's…"

Pein turned around and realization hit him hard as for fact, the electricity sparking around the hand of Kakashi Hatake, was not any birds. Pein tried bringing his sword around to block the death blow, but the prodigy was already to close in. Pein could feel the sparks jumping around him and before he knew it…"Raikiri!" Kakashi had plunged his hand in Pein's stomach and came out through his back. Pein looked down at his bleeding stomach in shock and coughed up a wad of blood. Kakashi removed his arm and allowed him to fall to the ground. However, before Pein could hit the ground, he barely got out the word, " _boom"_. Obito nor Kakashi heard it, but Obito saw the build up of chakra with his sharingan. "Kakashi, move!" he warned. But that warning was drowned out by the sound of the explosion that greatly exceeded the fireball's from earlier. Obito's ears were ringing and his vision was clouded due to the smoke. He called out for Kakashi over and over again despite not being able to hear his own voice. Fortunately, his search for Kakashi was short lived as he could see his feet…...hovering? Obito followed Kakashi's feet upward and his eyes widened with fear as his heart dropped. Kakashi's hovering was due to being held by the man that just recently "blown himself up".

Pein looked down at Obito with no emotion at all. He once again removed the sword that was strapped to his back as Obito started to beg for him to spare his life. "I told you before.." Pein started. "We will bring peace to this world. Of course there will be those that oppose us….but we will dispose of the opposers. Just consider yourself lucky that you're not the first. Now, you will know pain."

Even without the sharingan, Obito was pretty sure that everything would still looks as if happening in slow motion. Pein brought his sword forward to skewer Kakashi's heart as he reached up with a hand that desperately wanted to save his friend, but he was to late. However, another hand reached forward with speed that even his sharingan could barely follow. That same hand redirected Peins arm into an upward motion, causing the sword to flow up instead of straight into Kakashi's heart. This caused Kakashi's Death to be due at a later date, but his right eye had to take the blow instead. Kakashi cried out in pain as his eye was destroyed, but another hand shot out carrying a significant kunai that quickly found its way into the heart of Pein. The light in Peins eyes immediatley left from the instant kill and his grip on Kakashi's neck loosened causing him to drop the, still screaming boy. Peins body fell to the ground with a heavy thud, kicking up some dirt as well. Obito stared him for a while before seeing the chakra in him slowly fade away. Once he ruled him dead, he turned around as quickly as possible to see who their saviour was and tears instantly began to build up in his eyes. Their saviour stood with Kakashi in his arms and he was slightly breathing heavy. He had a sad smile on his face and looked as if he was going to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of a female crying out in pain. Both their heads shot towards the sound and gave a sigh of relief as they saw Kushina giving angel the knockout punch. Kushina had cuts all over her body and she was breathing heavily. Other than that though, she was fine. She heard someone call her name and her head snapped towards the source. When she laid eyes on the speaker, she quickly ran over and hugged him tightly, while still minding the boy in his hand. "Sorry i'm late guys." Minato stood with his wife hugging him around the waist and Kakashi still in his arms. Although, the boy had apparently fell unconscious. Minato scanned his surroundings and instantly took note that some people were missing. "Ku-chan, where are our kids and Rin" he panickedly asked.

Kushina let go of him and quickly rubbed her eyes of any tears. "They're all safe inside the house," she answered.

Minato softly placed Kakashi in her arms and began to sprint towards their house. "Good. once i get them, i will teleport us to Konoha." he glanced at the dead Pein and unconscious Angel. "Their leader has some type of power that i have never seen before. We have to get out of here before he returns." Minato quickly barged through the door and began to call out for Rin and his kids. After a few seconds they all came running to him from the 2nd floor of their house.

"Tou san!" Naruto came running first with Rin following close behind with a sleeping Harumi in her arms. Naruto hugged his father's leg and began to dry his tears with his pants leg. "Tou-san, i'm scared. Bad people came and tried to take me and Haru, but Kaa-san put us in here with Rin-oneechan. I heard loud exposins outside to tou-san...is kaa-san okay?"

Minato ruffled his sons hair and kissed him on the forehead. "I assure that everything okay, kiddo. Now c'mon we have to take a trip to Konoha so that no more bad guys can come." Naruto vigorously shook his head yes as his father grabbed Harumi from Rin.

They were barely out the door before Minato was blocking them from going any further. god stood blocking the path from them to proceed. Minato gave Harumi back to Rin and steeled himself for the 2nd part of their battle. God calmly put his hand out in front of him and Minato braced himself for something big. However, instead of a big attack, both Angel and Pein started to float towards him.

Rin pulled on minato sleeve to get his attention. "Minato sensei….how is he doing that?" she asked.

Minato didn't have an exact answer but he figured that it had to be a part of his attacks from when they fought earlier. "I really don't know Rin-chan, this wasn't part of anything that he showed me when we were fighting. However, he does have the ability to negate chakra and forcefully push us away."

While they were discussing god's abilities, naruto couldn't help but look in awe, despite god being the enemy. However, that awe suddenly turned to fright as he felt himself begin to drift towards him as well. "Tousan help me!" he yelled.

Minato looked down beside him as Naruto shot off towards god right before his eyes. Minato acted quickly and took out his three pronged kunai and threw it towards the man. However, god already experienced that kunai at work and quickly threw a steel rod at it to knock it off course. He saw Minato flash a good distance away and glanced behind him to see Kushina also making a mad dash for him. With a struggling Naruto in one hand, god stuck his other hand out in front of him. God glanced at Peins body on the ground as his eyes glowed with chakra. By now, Kushina was inches away and minato had already threw his kunai again. 'You all will know pain….' Minato had flashed into existence and was centimeters away from grabbing his son. Minato and god made eye contact before disaster happened. "Shinra Tensei!"

Days later, unknown location

"Nagato! By doing this you'll be limiting yourself. We already have the boy and you've sealed his memories so all we have to do is train him and get him to master that _power_ that you're so sure he has."

For what was just said was right. Naruto currently laid, unconscious, on the floor and looked as if he was enjoying that spot. Nagato had recently placed a seal called, Memory Erasing Seal on Naruto causing him to have no memories of what had been happening the past few days or anything that had to do with Konoha. All he gave to replace that was that he had been an orphan for all 4 years of being on the earth and that he was originally from Ame instead of Konoha. He also added that they had found him in a near death state one day and had been taking care of him ever since. He also erased his name and decided that he would give him the name Menma whenever he woke up. He did allow him to keep his birth date though. In conclusion, when Nar-Menma wakes up, he'll basically have a clean slate. The only other major thing would be his appearance, but he wouldn't be stepping foot out of Amegakure any time soon. So by the time he was 13 he was sure that he would have something figured out.

"Konan. We do have the boy and i can _see_ the dormant power that lies within him, but without Yahiko here this all would be for nothing. This journey to Peace will leave me empty if he isn't here to experience it with us!" Nagato yelled.

"But it won't even be the _real_ Yahiko if you do this! He'll only be a shell that's being controlled by you! He'll basically still be dead!." Nagato's eyes widened at what she said and Konan put her hands over her mouth, shocked at what she had said herself. "Listen, Nagato-k-"

"Enough," Nagato interrupted. "This conversation is over. I'm going to the chamber to begin the technique. Remember, when he wakes up, he'll have memories of you being the big sister he never had. so , make sure you play your part right." with that, nagato was gone and out the door. She wanted to chase after him, but she had to be here for when Menma wakes up. And as if on cue, Menma, the new Naruto began to wake up from his spot on the floor.

Menma rubbed his bright blue eyes clear of eye boogers and gave a cute yawn. He looked around sleepily and almost immediately spotted the blue haired goddess. "Ko-chan!" the sleepiness that he had immediately left as he picked himself up off the ground and ran to give her a hug, which Konan accepted with open arms.

Konan smiled warmly at the little blonde that was currently snuggling in her stomach. She might have to play the part of being his "big sister", but she had a strange feeling that she could get use to this "little brother".

"Good Morning, Menma-kun."

A/N: Okaaaaaaaay! so, that was the prologue...lemme know what you guys think. i mean, don't like flame and stuff, but..ya know..constructive critism..i think it is lol. but yea, lets be cool okay T-T. it's my first story, but i promise that it'll only get better from here.


	2. Aftermath

False Start: Aftermath

AverageOtaku

A/N: So, after my ff debut i got 40 some views, which i think for that for the first day with one chapter is pretty good, lol. However, why can't i get 40 reviiieewwwsssss. I mean i know it was only the prologue, but i need you guys feedback, ya know? But enough with all that. Now we enter the true chapter 1 of False Start. Let the story Begin!

Disclaimer: i owned everything for at least 30 minutes…..it was a dream (T.T)

Aftermath

 _Destroyed Uzumaki/Namikaze compound_

The Uzu/Nami compound was deduced to nothing but a giant crater. The attack of god was so strong that not even the fires that had previously been burning the ground survived. The group of masked ninja that did this had already been gone for about 45 minutes now. Obito was currently the only one conscious at the moment. He didn't manage to stay conscious throughout the whole attack though. For he had only woken up a few minutes ago. However, he was slightly disturbed by the fact that none of Minato's ninja had came to check up on the situation though. They had only lived about 30 minutes away from the village and there was absolutely no way possible that anyone didn't hear any of what had happened. Especially with that man's last attack…..he had never experienced anything like that. He couldn't even be upset that Minato sensei wasn't able to stop him…..that man may have just been god. However, that was something that he could think about later. It's not like he was any condition to even think about chasing after them. So, Obito tried pushing himself up and the pain in his shoulder immediately came back 10 times stronger. "Okay….relax Obito….you have to put your shoulder back in place," he told himself. Obito calmed down and reached his bad shoulder to the side and behind his head with strained effort. He then slowly made his arm go further behind his head until he heard a "pop". Obito lied back down on the ground with a sigh of relief. It still hurt somewhat, but he was able to pick himself up from off the ground. He turned his sharingan on and began to scan for all the chakra signatures that were there before god blasted them all away. First he found Kakashi's which was actually not to far from him. Blood had caked around his eye and Obito instantly felt guilty about it. If only he was stronger….. Next, he spotted Rin who was actually getting up herself. He didn't even have to look for Harumi since she was somehow still in Rin's arms despite the devastating attack. What was even crazier was the fact that Harumi was actually still asleep! He also noticed a second chakra inside of her that was significantly smaller than her natural chakra. 'White chakra' he thought to himself. He blinked once and the white chakra had disappeared. He figured his eyes were playing a trick on him and went to check on Rin. Can the sharingan play a trick on its user though…..

Rin slowly lifted herself up and looked down to see Harumi still asleep in her arms. She smiled warmly at the baby, but immediately began to panic as she remembered Harumi's twin brother. However, that panic had changed to fear as she began to take in her surroundings. The entire compound had been replaced with a giant crater. And in that crater laid the hokage and his wife. She tried standing, but immediately dismissed the thought as she felt a searing pain go through her thigh. She looked down and had to bite her lip to keep her from screaming out in pain. A piece of wood had found itself lodged into her upper thigh. She carefully moved Harumi to one hand and placed the other on her thigh and began to apply chakra to num the pain. That's when she heard Rin calling from the side of her.

"Rin-chan!" "Rin-chan, are you alr-" Obito cut himself short when he saw her applying chakra to the puncture in her thigh. "Oh My God, Rin-chan let me-"

"Obito-kun, im okay. I'm a medic nin so i know what i'm doing okay. The ones that you should be worrying about are the ones in that crater. I can faintly sense the both of their chakra signatures, but it feels as if Minato sensei's is slowly fading away."

Obito's sharingan eyes widened and he swiftly turned around and ran down into the crater. In seconds, Obito was down there, but what he saw was something that he would see for many more nights. Kushina had the cuts from her battle with Angel and a few fresh lacerations from the final attack. Other than that, she was relatively okay. However, the 4th hokage was the one who got it worst. He also had some lacerations here and there, but what stuck out the most was the black steel rod that was going through his chest. Obito dropped to his knees as tears started to fall from his eyes. "W-why…" he sobbed. "Everybody that i checked was okay. Even your daughter was perfectly fine. So, why're you laying here like this….." Obito just sat there as if expecting the hokage to respond to him. And actually…..Minato began to cough up blood! Obito scurried over to his side and held him as if he was his own child. "Minato Sensei! Please hang in there! I'm sure that backup are on the way!" However, deep down inside, Obito knew it would be a while before anyone came to their rescue.

"O...Obi..Obito..*cough* *cough*...did they still take Naruto…," Minato weakly asked. Obito looked away from Minato and he got his answer without any words. "I see….it seems i failed" Minato closed his eyes as a lone tear slid down the side of his face.

"It wasn't your fault sensei! *sob* I wasn't strong enough! If only i was stronger then i could've helped you-" Obito stopped talking as he saw Minato slowly raise his hand.

"Obi..to…."

Obito looked into his eyes and began to see the light slowly leave his sensei's eyes. He was about to panic again, but Minato raised his hands once more. 'Where is the backup!?' Obito thought to himself.

"Y...you..were plenty...strong...but there's s..something i must tell you about why noone is coming to...to help us….Before god stabbed me.. He told me that….."

So, Minato told him about what god had revealed to him and why anyone would be coming to help them. Minato had soon died after and it had started to rain very hard. Obito had still sat in the crater with his head down so that his hair was overshadowing his eyes. By then, Rin had healed herself enough to the point where she could walk and Kakashi had finally became conscious. However, Kushina had still remained unconscious. After a while, Obito came out the crater with Kushina on his shoulder while dragging Minato's corpse behind him. When they saw it, both Kakashi and Rin began to cry. Even Harumi had woken up by now, but didn't seem to understand how her dad was "sleeping" without breathing. However, while they sat and cried, Obito continued to keep walking on towards konoha with Kushina now resting in his arms, princess style. A few minutes later, Kakashi and the others had finally caught up to him with kakashi carrying Minato. Being that His eye hadn't been treated properly yet, it hurt for him to cry, so he eventually just stopped. Rin on the other hand, could be heard sniffling a few times. Harumi, she began to cry when he papa or mama would wake up, but she still didn't understand that Minato would never be waking up. The whole way back, none of them said anything to each other. However, once Konoha's gates were in view, Obito suddenly stopped causing them stop as well. Obito placed Kushina down and without warning, chopped kakashi on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Obito-Kun what are you doing!?" Rin yelled.

Obito gave Rin a look that made her flinch slightly. "Rin….Take my eye and give it to Kakashi." Rin was about to protest, but Obito cut her off before she had the chance. "Kakashi is a prodigy. Konoha will need him in the future."

"What do you mean? You'll be there with us to," Rin said.

Obito gave her a small smile. "Of course i'll be there. It's just that, i think kakashi will have a bigger role to play and he won't be able to do it with one eye…...Besides, i'm a true Uchiha. One eye or both, my sharingan will prevail over anything."

Rin wasn't quite convinced by that act, but she didn't want to fuss right now. So, Rin handed Harumi over to Obito and began to surgery. Being that Rin was a skilled medic, it didn't take her long to complete the surgery. "Phew! Alright Obito-kun. I'm all-" Rin was stopped mid sentence as she fell onto the ground unconscious. Obito stood behind her with his hand raised from knocking her out.

"Obi-nii"

Obito looked down at his sensei's child and almost started to cry.

"Why you do that to Rin-neesan, Obi-nii," Harumi quietly asked.

Obito picked her up and looked into her ocean blue eyes with his sharingan activated. "Obi-nii loves you, Haru-chan." With that, Obito put her to sleep with a simple genjutsu and placed her down in her mother's arm. Obito gave them one last look as he began to walk off into the darkness. 'I'm sorry sensei, but i will not be loyal to a corrupt village like Konoha…..' Obito untied his headband and dropped it behind him as he walked away. A tear slid down his one eye as his sharingan shifted into a pinwheel that was connected by a line on each pin that eventually became a circle. '...But i will find Naruto and bring true peace to this corrupt world.

A few hours later, Konoha ninja found the group of unconscious ninja and a headband that had a slash going through it. At the gates of konoha, a man with a cross on his chin stood with a look of sadness on his face. However, on the inside, he wore a devilish grin.

A/N: aaaannnnnddddd cut! So….how'd you guys like that?! Saw how in made it so that Kakashi still lost his eye and got his sharingan from Obito? Saw how in the end, Obito still left the village? Mwahahahahah…..i think i did that. Buuuuuuut, just what did Minato tell Obito? Who was that guy that stood at the gates of Konoha. Find out next time on Drag-...wrong one…..False start!...Actually you probably won't find any of that out until the near future haha. Buuut, in conclusion, leave me a lil review mkaaay. And if there's anyone interested, i would like to have a beta for this story. Not someone who'll go and change my whole plot, but someone who can just go and brush on my stuff because im pretty sure i have errors everywhere, lol. Until next time….the AverageOtaku is out of here and headed to a basketball gaaame!

To thor: it's all in the title bro. I won't say anything else lol.


	3. Into the Future

False Start: Into the Future!

AverageOtaku

A/N:...hmm i don't really have much to say this time, smh. However, still looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Hmmmm, this is the start of False start with a 10 year skip! To the story!

Disclaimer: I was offered all of Naruto, but i didn't have enough funds (T.T)

Into the Future

 _10 years later…._

 _It has been 10 years since Nagato and his group fought the uzu/Namikazes, and successfully kidnapped their son, Menma (Naruto). During those 10 years, there had been many close calls where Konoha ninja were spotted venturing a little too close for comfort. To make matters worse, Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannins had recently returned to Konoha and with his vast spy network, keeping him hidden was just that much harder. However, nagato didn't fear the chance of Menma being discovered. He just didn't want Menma to have any chance of becoming Naruto again and with the power that he's been trying to control lately there was no telling if he would be able to defeat him if it came to it. However, that to was something that he wasn't pressed about. He had more pressing matters to attend….like the one right now…_

"Why do i have to wear the kitsune maaaask …..even better question, why do i have to wear a mask at all?! You're not making Akeno-chan wear a mask!" Menma was currently trying to change Nagato's' mind on wearing a mask and he wasn't getting anywhere at all. Menma wore a black plain hoodie, Black fitted shinobi pants, and black sandals.

"Well, of course i wouldn't have to wear a mask, Menma-kun. Who would to hide this pretty face?" Akeno was introduced to Menma three years ago and they had immediately hit it off and became best friends. She had long black flowing hair and bright red eyes. She wore a red floral mini kimono with sleeves that stopped at the elbow, black tights, and black sandals. Akeno was once a part of the Ame orphanage, However, one day, Menma and Konan had came in and Menma chose her. At first, she was extremely distant and wouldn't really talk to anyone. She felt more at home back at the orphanage, but after a few days, she warmed up to Menma first and got to know Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. However, she was still freaked out by Yahiko. He rarely says anything and he was at nagato's side more than Konan was. He even had the same eyes as Nagato! However, she seldom met with Nagato unless they had some crappy mission. Therefore, she would seldom see Yahiko.

"Hmmmm.." Menma cupped his chin with his hand and looked Akeno up and down. "Even though your face is a 10, you're lacking in sex appeal so i'll have to give you a 7."

Akeno showed her thanks by angrily bopping Menma on head. "I'm only 14 so i'm still growing! Besides, i drink lots of milk so i'm sure they'll be perfect in a few years." Konan, Nagato and even Yahiko sweatdropped at Akeno's little outburst.

"But seriously though Nagato sensei, i really don't wanna' wear the mask. C'mon nee-san, help me out." Menma gave his sister figure, Konan a look, but she had all of a sudden found the walls interesting. "Ughhhh. Yahi-" Menma looked the apathetic man in the eye and quickly dropped the idea of asking him for help. Menma sighed in defeat and reluctantly accepted the kitsune mask from Nagato.

Nagato gave a small smile and laced his fingers under his chin. "Thank you for your cooperation, Menma." Menma grumbled something that sounded like, "stupid sensei with your stupid god complex", but Nagato appeared to not have heard. "Now, to get on with your briefing, your job is to go to the valley of hell in the Land of Hot Water to find the the last member of the Chinoike clan. If you are able to find her, You will not have to wear your mask anymore, Menma." Menma was about to interrupt with an outburst, but Nagato help up a hand to stop him before he could do so. "After doing some research, i have found that members of the Chinoike clan have a lesser dojutsu called, The Ketsuryugan. The Ketsuryugan gives it wielder the ability to control any liquid with high concentrations of iron. That would mean that they also can control blood." Nagato raised his hand again to stop Menma from trying to interrupt. "Apparently, they can also alter the appearance of up to the three individuals simultaneously."

This time, Nagato wasn't able to keep Menma from outbursting. "Wwwwhhhhaaaattt?! That dojutsu sounds sooooooo cooooooool!" Menma's eyes sparkled with amazement at the abilities of the Ketsuryugan. Even Akeno couldn't help but be amazed by that.

"Is that all that the Ketsuryugan can do Nagato-sama", Akeno asked.

"That is all that i could come across from my research. However, just like mines or any of the other two major dojutsus, there's numerous abilities that we are granted with. So, there may be more to the Ketsuryugan than just that. Now that the briefing is over with, you will leave immediatley. This is you alls first mission outside the village so be careful and avoid other villages. Oh, and keep that mask on until you've gotten the girl to help you Menma."

Nagato gave a small smile at the grumbling Menma as he left the room.

"Nagato Kun…"

The Rinnegan user turned around in his chair to face the speaker.

"Do you think they'll be okay", Konan

"You mean, do you you think that Menma will be okay." it was more of a statement than a question.

Konan slightly blushed at Nagato's joking. "I do admit that i may have a slightly protectiveness over Menma-" Nagato scoffed at Konan's "slight protectivness". "-But i also feel somewhat protective of Akeno chan as well," she assured.

"Right. Just that when it comes to Menma, it's more of a mother/child thing than a sensei/student thing, hm?" Nagato awaited an answer despite his question being a rhetorical one, but Konan simply avoided making eye contact. "To answer your question though, Yes. they will both be perfectly fine. Besides, the map i gave them takes them around the land of fire instead of through it."

"But what if they're-"

"You know that Menma has his backup for that. Even though he doesn't like using it, he knows to use it if the situation calls for it. They will be perfectly fine. If they should face any danger it should only be from the Chinoike girl." Nagato assured.

With that Konan felt a little less worried. She did have a right to be worried though. The sealing technique that Nagato used was almost perfect. However, almost perfect wasn't as good as 100% perfect. She hated to think about it, but Menma wouldn't always be Menma. Naruto will return eventually and when that day comes…...she will without a doubt fight for him. Even if it means the death of her…

A few days later…..

Both Menma and Akeno stood on a cliff that overlooked a foggy valley that also gave off a terrible stench. Menma looked down at their map then back over the foggy valley. "I guess this is where our partner to be is supposed to be located…..in other words, The Valley of Hell…."

Both Menma and Akeno stood looking over the old Chinoike clan home for a while. Menma took a deep breath and gestured for her to follow him. However, Akeno didn't move from her spot. Menma turned around and gave her a questioning look and Akeno answered with a disgusted one. "Do you really expect me to go down there?"

Menma sighed and rubbed the back of his hood covered head. "Uugghh. C'mon Ake-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of haha."

A tick marked formed on Akeno's head. "Don't call me that and i'm not afraid of anything baaaka! It smells like s*** down there! How do you expect me to be able to possibly fight someone down there with that level of disgusting smell."

Menma deadpanned at Akeno real reason for not going down to the valley. "...how do you go through with the smell when you drop your kids off at the pool," he asked.

Akeno thought about what he said for a while before slightly blushing at Menma's play on words. "T- That's different!" Akeno pushed past Menma and began her descent down towards the Valley.

Menma stood there and shrugged his shoulders. The purpose of that really wasn't to get her to go down, but it all worked out in the end. Menma laughed a little then began to go down the cliff as well. Little did they know…..a pair of red eyes watched them from the shadows before vanishing as if they were never there.

The cliff wasn't really all that big or anything so a simple leap down brought them to the home of their target. Unfortunately, the smell was actually a lot more revolting than it was up on the cliff. Even Menma wasn't so pleased with it. "Oooohhhh. Look who's talking now," Akeno taunted.

"Ok. ok. So i might've misjudged the smell because we technically weren't actually here yet." Menma said.

Akeno crossed her arms over chest as they continued to explore the foggy valley. "Seriously though, who would want to live in a place that smells like this every day. I mean, if the air is this contaminated then i know that there water supply is actually….blood?"

Both ninja had come to a shallow lake that appeared to be blood, given it's red color. Menma gave it a closer look though and noted that the liquid was red indeed, but was a bit too bright to actually be blood. Then he remembered what Nagato had told them about them about the Ketsuryugan granting the members of the Chinoike the ability to control liquids with high amounts of iron in them. He looked up from the lake a spotted a huge cave opening on the other side. "Ake-chan. This lake is actually water with high amounts of iron in it, giving it it's blood like color. Remember, Nagato sensei told us that one of the abilities of the Ketsuryugan is the ability to control Liquids with a high concentration of iron in them. On the other side of this lake there's a cave where our target may or may not be. If were spotted trying to cross this water to get over there, we'll be right where our target would want us. So, we'll try going around instead. I suggest you be on guard from here on out though. We may be being watched right now as i speak."

Before either could take one step though, as if on cue, two stakes of water shot out towards both Menma and Akeno. Fortunately, they both went on guard just seconds before and were able to dodge the life threatening water. They put distance between themselves and the water and stood back to back, searching for their attacker. "Ake-chan."

Akeno looked at menma from behind her. Despite the mask being there she could tell that he was in his serious mode. It always amazed her how he could automatically switch from that knuckleheaded carefree attitude he had minutes ago to this extremely focused state he would always go to whenever fighting was involved. "Yes, Menma-kun."

"since our target is a girl, i want you to take her if it leads to a fight. This is our first official battle with another ninja. Im certain that they'll be coming with the intent to kill so fight as if your life depends on it."

Akeno gave a subtle nod and then it was quiet. They heard a swishing come from the lake and both turned to face the sound. From the water came a young girl who looked to be about ten years old. She had long waist length light blonde hair that shadowed her eyes and wore a sleeveless pink shirt with khaki colored ninja pants. She also had bandages wrapped around her wrists and black sandals. Despite coming from the water, she actually appeared to be very dry. Then she lifted her head to reveal small blonde eyebrows that rested over her blood red eyes. The Ketsuryugan. Once she was fully out of the water, it closed back in on itself just like how it was before she came up from it. Akeno looked the girl over and nudged Menma on the shoulder. "Menma-kun. Are you sure that this is our target? She looks like she's only 10," akeno "whispered".

A tick mark formed on the chinoike clan members head.

Menma sweatdropped at Akenos failed attempt at whispering. Was she trying to annoy the girl before they even introduced themselves? Menma ignored his best friends question and decided to introduce themselves to their apparent partner to be. "Umm, my name is Menma and this here is my best friend Akeno. We're from Ame and would like it if you would join our ranks."

"Let me guess…." the little girl raised one hand to her face and pointed at her eyes. "You want me for these correct?"

"Yes and no," Menma answered. "You see...my leader has done research on your dojutsu and we kinda' need one of your abilities to move on with our plan. Although, if you do lend us a hand, we extend our owns to you. We know that you're the last of your clan and with you being so young it would only be wise of you to take us up on our offer right?"

Another tick mark formed on the young girls head. Who did these people think they were treating her like a little kid! Although, it would be wise of her to go with these people….they were right. She was the last of her clan and if it wasn't for Kumo's betrayal…."before i decide on take you up on your offer. There's some things that i need to know and some that you need to know. For one, i'm actually 17!" Both Akeno and Menma were equally shocked despite menma wearing a mask. "For two, what's this plan that you and your ame leader are trying to set into motion."

If the mask wasn't on Menma's face, a foxy smile could be found making its way onto his face. "Our goal...is world peace with an iron fist…..and to do that we'll have to go against the elemental countries of course." Menma saw a twinkle in her eyes at the mention of going against the elemental nations, but he put that away for later discussion. "Is that all that you need to know?"

"Just one more question…...does the ability that you need have something to do with whats behind that mask?"

Menma removed his mask and hood showing a red pair of eyes, black and spiky shaggy hair, and a set of whisker tattoos. The chinoike clan girl was a bit surprised by the fact that he was actually kinda' cute. "Like i already said, my leader has done research on your abilities and i would like it if you would alter my facial features to match what you see here."

For a minute, the girl had a look on her face as if she was thinking deeply about something. Then she put on a smile that was a little to sweet for the ame ninja. "Well, i have no problem doing that and i won't ask why exactly you want to change your looks, but before i actually plan on leaving with you to form a team….i must know if my teammates meet my standards." The girl walked towards them and placed her hands on Menma's body. Her eyes glowed brighter than it's usual red and then suddenly stopped. She removed her hands from Menma's body and took a step back to look at his face. "So how exactly do i know if i did a good job or not?"

Menma gave Akeno a quick glance which she apparently understood as some sort of signal. Akeno brought her hands together and yelled, "Kai!"

The Ketsuryugan user blinked at the action and had become a bit confused. "Umm, nothing happened to your face...uuhh Menma."

Menma turned to Akeno and gave her a foxy grin. "So, do i look good or what?!"

Akeno blushed a little and said, "you still look like same old Menma-kun, baka."

Menma pouted at Akeno's answer. "You're not being any fun today Ake-chaaan," he whined.

"Were on a mission which you seem to have forgot! What happened to that serious demeanor you had going on not to long ago?"

"On a mission?" "Uuuuhhh….." Menma looked at the Chinoike clan member while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "You never told us your name…"

"Chino….."

"Right. Chino-chan has alre-"

"It's just chino…."

"Chino-chan…" a tick mark formed on chino's head for the third time today. "...has already agreed to join us so the mission is o-"

"I actually said that i have to make sure you all meet the standards first soooo….technically your mission is still ongoing." chino said.

Menma immediately cut the laughing and gave Chino a glare that would've paralyzed any lesser ninja with fear. However, instead of being paralyzed with fear, Chino and even Akeno both sweatdropped at menma's sudden change of mood. "Akeno….don't kill her but give h-"

Akeno stepped forward and waved the "new" man off. "I know swings. You just take a few steps back and watch your best friend teach this midget a lesson."

Chino growled at Akeno's taunt and cut her arm just enough for some blood to flow. "Teach me a lesson? Ha! I'll have you on your back the same way your chest is!"

Akeno looked at Chino with a confused look before realization dawned on her. She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed a bright red. "I-i'm only 14! I'm still growing. Besides….." Akeno had a smug look on her face as she stared at Chino. "...i'm sure that by the time im 17, they'll be filled out just right!"

This time it was Chino's turn to blush and cover her chest. While the two flat chested girls had a verbal showdown, Menma sat a distance from them with a somewhat tired look. *sigh* "I can already tell that these two aren't going to be getting along so well..."

A/N: okay guys, listen i am sooooo sorry! I know this story isn't that big yet but to the few that i have so far i apologizeeee. I've had a lot of work to do lately….like literally work lol. But, i think i'm all caught up and ready to roll. With that said, ya knoooooow….leave a review if you like….tell me how ya like things so far….anything! Even a simple hi would be nice lol, but

AverageOtaku is out!


	4. A new team formed!

False Start: A new team formed

AverageOtaku

Disclaimer:...do i really have to do this every time….

A new team formed!

Akeno had chose to make the first move by shooting off towards her new rival. Although, she did make sure to be wary of the blood running down Chino's arm. Her Ketsuryugan was still active so Akeno knew for sure that that blood would be her downfall if she wasn't careful. As Akeno closed in, just as she expected, the blood began to move. However, instead of attacking her, it looked as if it was morphing into a handle. Chino grabbed the handle and pulled up on it to reveal a katana!. Chino wasted no time in swinging her blood katana down on Akeno to try put the match away early. However, Akeno wasn't a slouch! She quickly pulled out a kunai and met Chino's blade. To Akeno's surprise, instead of splattering like any liquid would, the blade actually showed great resistance meaning that the blood had actually solidified! Chino smirked and showed superior by pushing Akeno away despite her smaller frame. "By the look of surprise on your face, you didn't know that i could solidify the liquid that i'm controlling huh?"

Akeno grunted and said, "it doesn't matter. Nagato-sama has already informed us on most of your abilities so i won't be caught by surprise any more."

Chino simply dropped down and shot off with amazing speed. Akeno barely had time to put her kunai up to block Chino's strike. Both stood in lock trying to gain dominance until Akeno suddenly fell forward from Chino's sword disappearing. She just so happened to look down as the blood was forming into a kunai which Chino hastedly tried thrusting into Akeno's side. Despite being off balance, Akeno still managed to dodge Chino's strike. Akeno jumped back a ways away to put some distance between them and then sheathed her kunai.

Chino raised an eyebrow at Akeno's action and let the blood fall to the ground. "So you want to try hand to hand now? We didn't even go 5 minutes with our blades," Chino mocked.

"Without trying to kill you that blood of yours can be a little tricky," she admitted.

After that, neither said anymore as both shot off. Chino threw the first punched which Akeno let fly by her face. Akeno then grabbed the extended arm and yanked Chino up to her eye level. She followed up by driving her fist deep into Chino's gut causing her to spit up quite a bit of saliva. Akeno released her arm and kicked her into the stomach bouncing away. Chino flipped up to stop herself from going any further, but had to quickly cross her arms across her face to guard from Akeno's fist. Akeno threw another fist, but this time Chino ducked under it and threw her own fist up and connected with the bottom of Akeno's chin. Chino then jumped up and Punched Akeno in the jaw with a chakra enhanced fist to send her flying away.

As Akeno felt herself flying she suddenly felt something wrap around her entire waist. She knew that Chino didn't have enough body to do this. Menma wouldn't interfere unless something life threatening would happen and then she realized that she actually felt a little wet. She turned her head around to see a giant hand coming out of the water right at her! She tried to loosen herself from the water trap but Chino had amazing control over it. Akeno closed her eyes and braced herself being that she had no other choice but to take the hit. Before making contact, the water hand closed into a fist and sent Akeno rocketing away into a boulder. Akeno was bleeding from her head a little bit and seemed to be having a bit of trouble standing.

Chino had walked over to where Akeno had landed and was standing in front her cross armed. "Ya know, after all that talk i thought you would've put up a better fight….maybe i should've asked to fight Menma."

"Menma would've finished you seconds into the fight." Akeno wiped her face clean of any blood and gave a challenging smirk. "Me on the other hand, i like to draw my fights out. I'll turn it up just a little bit for you." Akeno went through a series of hand signs before yelling, "water style: water cannon jutsu!"

From behind Chino, large red balls of water launched themselves towards her from the water. Despite them moving towards her Chino didn't move from her spot. She didn't even unfold her arms! However, right before Akeno's jutsu made contact they exploded all around Chino causing a light shower. "Did you really try to attack me with my o-" Chino was cut mid sentence as Akeno suddenly appeared in front of her with her hand raised above her. Chino brought her hand up to block Akeno's attack, but was dumbfounded when nothing happened. She slightly parted her arms and saw Akeno on the ground as if she had just landed from the sky. However, she didn't see the sparks jumping around on the ground. She was going to question Akeno, but she was interrupted by her.

"Lighting style: jet current!"

Chino screamed out in pain as she was immediately shocked due to the water that had been all over the field. However, Akeno was shocked when Chino had suddenly burst into water. She then heard footsteps from behind and looked behind her to see Chino with a blood katana in hand already in motion to cut her down. "Looks like i win,"chino said with a devilish smile.

From the sidelines, Menma was about to interfere, but stopped himself when something happened that shocked him and Chino.

Right before Chino's katana could connect, Akeno had disappeared right before her eyes. Chino swung at nothing and looked around confused. "Where did she go?"

Chino quickly got an answer as her face was caved in from a foot that wasn't there just half as second ago. As chino was sent flying away towards the water, Akeno watched as she slowly lowered her leg.

From the sideline, menma looked at Akeno in amazement. She was cloaked in lighting up to her elbows and up to her knees and her hair was flowing upwards in a wild, but at the same time calm manner. He had never seen her in this state before. He was definitely going to ask about it when this was over.

Chino had willed a water hand into existence to catch her and was currently a bit teary eyed. That kick rattled her brain and her nose was hurting a lot. It was bleeding alot, and she really hoped it wasn't broke. Chino didn't have time to think about the status of her nose though as her water hand violently exploded. She could hear the sound of lighting cackling and was praying to God that Akeno would let her go with a warning. Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered. Akeno flashed into existence right under Chino before giving her an vicious uppercut. As chino sailed higher into the sky, Akeno raised her hand and started to build up her chakra causing electricity to bounce all around her. "I haven't really thought of a name yet, but i think i'll call it…." as Akeno spoke lighting began to dance around her hand and clouds began to roll in right above Chino who had started to fall by this point. "...Hanketsu. As Akeno said that, a pillar of blue lighting crashed down on Chino from the clouds down to the ground. As the attack died down, Chino could be found in the middle of a slightly scorched ground, bald and unconscious.

Akeno had fallen to her knees and was breathing heavily. She wasn't nowhere near close to perfecting that lighting powered state. Even though she had only moved about three times, her body was not quite trained yet to be moving at those speeds. It wasn't as fast hiraishin or the Raikage's similar state, but it was still fast enough to compete with a regular jounin. And the newly name Hanketsu took a large portion of her chakra away. Despite it being severly powered down.

"Hey Ake-chan where did those moves come from?! Are you hiding anything else as cool as that?!." Menma had came running over to his best friend who had plopped down on her butt, using her arms to keep her propped up.

Akeno flashed him a smile full of different emotions. "Ahh. those were just a few of the moves Nagato sama and i had been secretly working on. Of course there's more but those are the ones i thought i'd show off," she boasted.

Menma's amazed look turn to into a pout. "Nagato-sama never trains me in anything special…"

"Cheer up baka. He helps you in controlling 'that', sometimes doesn't he?"

"Ugh. i barely get anywhere with that. I always black out or just flat out lose control. Enough about that though…...is chino gonna' be okay?" Menma pointed to the girl (whose hair magically reappeared) that still laid unconscious in the middle of the scorched land.

Akeno rolled her eyes. "Of course she's okay. I only added enough chakra to knock her out. If i would've added anymore i probably would've fried her insides."

Menma gave a sigh of relief, but then perked at a thought. "What do you think would've happened if you went all out?"

Akeno put her hand on her chin and thought about that for a while. "Hmmmm….actually i don't know. Despite Nagato-sama's divine abilities, i only ever use enough to put craters in the ground."

Menma and Akeno sat trying to imagine the damage of an all out Hanketsu for a while before Menma decided to leave. "Well, we have our target now so lets get ready to head out. You can sit here and recover for a while, i'll go check that cave and see if there's anything worth taking with us." with that, Menma left Akeno to go off and loot the Chinoike base. After about thirty minutes, menma returned with a scroll in hand and Chino slung over his shoulder still unconscious. "Ready to go," he asked.

Akeno got up off the ground and stretched her arms. "I'm not 100 but we can head out though. However, when we come across the first hotel i'll be expecting to take a little break."

Menma shook her head and put the scroll away in his pocket. "Yea. yea." With that the new three man team left the valley of hell.

2 weeks later, Konoha, Hokage Mansion.

Danzo Shimura was a man with black shaggy hair and an x shaped scar on his chin. He also had bandages wrapped around his head that only covered up his right eye. After the death of Minato, Danzo had gladly stepped up to the plate and taken role as the 5th hokage. However, all of this paperwork he had been doing was something that he was not looking forward to.

As he picked up one peculiar envelope though, he heard a knock at his door. "Enter."

First came Kakashi Hatake, still wearing the same mask, but with the basic jounin vest on. After him followed Harumi Uzumaki who had grown to be a very attractive young girl. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with the leaf village symbol on the left shoulder and an uzumaki swirl over her right breast. Her hair had also been grown out and she actually looked like her mother, but blonde. Next came Sakura Haruno. She had shoulder length pink hair and green eyes (original outfit). The fourth and final individual to come through the door was Sasuke Uchiha. He had black hair that was spiked up in the back like a duck's butt and coal black eyes (original outfit). Despite having a majority of his clan murdered, he still seemed to be just fine. However, one day, he would hunt down his brother, Itachi Uchiha, and get revenge for the lives that he took. Once everyone was inside Kakashi gave Danzo his signature eye smile and asked, "what mission do we have today, Danzo _Sama."_ It was no secret that Kakashi did not like Danzo. In fact a number of important ninja in the village didn't favour the man. Kakashi didn't specifically like him because he felt that he somehow played a part in Minato's death which ultimately affected Obito's decision to stay. However, with the power of his Root organization, Kakashi or anyone for that fact would ever dare to rebel against him. However, if he was ever granted the opportunity, he would try with everything he had to end Danzo.

"Ahhhhh. Team 7, my #1 team…" despite disliking the man, he was still the Hokage and being called #1 by your respective kage would make any genin team feel good. "Today you will be taking on your first S rank mission." If Danzo was a more favorable individual there would probably be a lot of commotion going on in the room right now, but unfortunately he isn't. So, a simple widening of eyes was enough to show their excitement and surprise.

"What will our mission be Danzo sama," Sasuke asked

Danzo looked Sasuke in the eyes which slightly caused Sasuke to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Team 7's mission, Sasuke….will be to go to the land of hot water. Root have picked up a bit of info on a certain individual who we need to bring to justice. His name is Itachi Uchiha.


	5. Encounter

False Start: Encounter

Average Otaku

Disclaimer: seriously...do i have to do this every time….

Encounter

Land of Hot Water, hot spring village

A whole month has rolled by and we still find our newly formed team living lavish in a five star hotel (Akeno's choice of course). Honestly, they could've been back in Ame, but Nagato had sent them a messenger bird, after Menma gave him an update on their successful mission, saying that they should take the time to bond a little before they come back to go on their next mission. Surprisingly, they were actually going pretty well…..okay..so the truth is Chino and Akeno would get into a fight every day for two weeks, be it words or fist. However, half way through the third week they settled for rivals and and had actually been helping each others in areas where they were weak in or on jutsus...In Akeno's case, the Hanketsu and her lightinging state (which she still doesn't have a name for). She even told her about how the raikage had a similar ability, despite her already knowing because of Nagato. However, this lead to both Menma and Akeno wondering how Chino knew about that. So, in the end, Chino ultimately told them about how she was part of a group called, The lightning group and how said group were hired by Kumo to go around and help less fortunate villages and people. Until one day, Kumo betrayed them and killed everyone in the group except her. Everyone else tried to hold off the Raikage while they let Chino run to safety. Because of that, Chino now desires to have revenge on all 5 of the great villages. Why all five and not just one? Maybe she'll tell them that in the future or….maybe not. Anyways, things have been going smoothly for the newly formed team, however, things are about to get a little wild.

Entrance to Hot Spring village…

Two men dressed in black cloaks covered in red clouds cooly walked through the unguarded entrance of hot spring village. "Good thing this place is only known for its hotels and what not. If it was an actual village we probably would've been dealing with gaurds, huh", one of the men asked. The man that had spoke was incredibly tall...maybe 6'7. He had bluish greyish skin, small, round, white eyes and 3 facial markings under each eye. He also had blue hair that was styled to look like a shark fin.

The other man was just a few inches shorter than the first. He had onyx eyes and long pronounced tear troughs. He had jet black hair that was pulled into a pony tail and his face was framed with bangs on each side. "You're right Kisame. Since there's only civilians here, this would be a perfect place to rest at."

As both ninja walked through the village, Kisame spotted a certain 5 star hotel that he thought would be good enough for them. "Hey, don't you think this would be a good place to take a break at Itachi-san?" Itachi gave a simple nod and proceeded through the doors of the hotel.

Meanwhile in another part of the village….

Just a day ago, team 7 had also arrived in Hot Spring village. However, they didn't know when their target would be arriving. Their current mission was to survey the area until they saw Itachi. Once they spotted him, only then would they be able to attack him. To be more specific on their mission, Danzo wants Team 7 to subdue Itachi and bring him back so that he can face a trail for the near annihilation of the Uchiha Clan.

Currently, we follow Harumi Uzumaki exploring the village on their break time. However, only Harumi decided to take a look around. The rest of team 7 decided to stay at the hotel and rest up. So far, all she had seen were hotels, springs, and a restaurant here and there. Being out of the village for once, she also decided to look for her long lost brother despite the chances of him actually being here. Of course she knew that chances of him being here were next to none but she couldn't pass up the chance. However, if he would happen to be here then that would most likely mean that those _Bastards_ would be here. Back then there was absolutely nothing she could've done to stop them but now she was on a whole other level. And if need be, she could also use her secret weapon. Then again, she was certain that Naruto would recognize her if - "oof!" Harumi's thoughts were cut short as she had ran into somebody and found herself sitting on the ground. "Sorry about that sir," she apologized

The man held his hand out which Harumi gladly accepted. "No need to be so formal, haha. We're both probably around the same age and judging by your headband you're a Konoha genin?"

Harumi dusted herself and answered, "actually im here with my team on a mission. And my name's Harumi Uzumaki by the way."

For some reason, the man's eyes began to water up alot so he rubbed them to avoid making things weird. "Sorry 'bout that...my eyes got a lil' moist, but the names Menma. I'm actually here with my uhh…"team".." Harumi gave him a questioning look and Menma immediately answered. "It's a long story...but what mission do you have here in this village. There's maybe like… .1% ninja here not including us, hahaha"

Harumi thought for a moment how she could tell him without giving out to much information. The mission wasn't top secret or anything, but she would hate to drag this guy into it. He looked like the type to help someone out. "Well, we're just on the lookout for a rogue ninja. Our intel informed us that he would probably be passing through."

"Oh. that sounds kinda' fun. What's the name of the guy that you're looking for?"

Harumi silently cursed to herself for not thinking of him asking that. Well, Itachi did take out almost his whole clan so they could probably use the help. "Well his name is-" 'Boooooom!' Both ninja turned their heads towards the sound of the explosion and could also hear the sound of panicking civilians following quickly afterwards. Both Menma and Harumi gave each other a short look before dashing off towards the explosion.

5 star hotel, Deluxe Spring hotel

All Chino and Akeno could currently think of was getting the hell out of that hotel. Of course protocol would be to help any civilians in the area, but that explosion was so random that they only would have time to save themselves. Besides, it's not like these people were from their village or in Chino's case, a part of her new team. So, now they both just sat outside the burning hotel, prepared for any other attack.

"Akeno! Chino!"

Both turned around to whoever was calling there name to see Menma rushing towards them with some blonde beauty. If the situation was different, Akeno wouldn't be to pleased to see Menma with some new random girl. However, their lives could be in danger so she was going to let it slide. "Menma, who's the blondie?" ….or maybe not.

Menma rolled his eyes but still answered to avoid any problems that could pop up later. "This is Harumi Uzumaki. I met her by chance when she bumped into me, but she's a ninja like us." both girls took the time to register the leaf headband that currently rested on her forehead. "Apparently, her team is here to stake out some rouge ninja and i'm certain that this is their guy."

As if on cue, there was another explosion that came from the first floor of the hotel. From out of the smoke came two black blurs that landed a ways away. Three different blurs followed right after, but landed right in front Menma and his crew. They immediately went on guard, but harumi went forward indicating that they were most likely her team. "Guys, are you all okay?!" she called.

A man with silver, gravity defying hair turned around to answer her call. "Haru-chan. Yea we're all good, but as you can see we've started a little problem. Those two men over there are part of some unknown group called the Akatsuki. And the one with the pony tail…." the smoke started to part to reveal two tall men dressed in black cloaks. One with a blood thirsty smile and the other with blood red eyes and a stoic look. "...is our target, Itachi Uchiha." Team Ame's eyes widened at the name, Itachi Uchiha. That man almost wiped out his entire clan by himself. Last time they checked, he was a S rank in the bingo book and the guy with him had to be strong if he was his partner. "By the way, who are these guy?" Kakashi nodded his head in the direction of the Ame ninja.

Harumi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yea. These guys are-" Harumi was cut of by one Sasuke Uchiha who apparently, couldn't wait for an actual plan. He wasted no time in dashing forward to meet his brother. Both Kakashi and Harumi gave a sigh. "Well, in short, they're ninja like us and they're going to give us a hand, right?" Kakashi was about to deny that, but Menma had spoken up before him.

"Ahhh. sure. We don't mind testing ourselves against two s rank ninja, right guys?" Menma's teammates answered by Chino activating her Ketsuryugan and Akeno putting on a challenging smirk. All their attention however, went to the cry of Sasuke as he was seen getting played with. "Okay….we'll take the blue fish guy and you guys can have the Uchiha since he's your target." Both groups gave each a nod as confirmation before going to meet their respective opponents.

Kisame vs. Team Ame

"Ohhhh. You guys don't have a jounin sensei so i'm guessing you guys are strong huh?" Kisame stood tall with his arms crossed and a sharky grin on his face.

Menma stood at the front of his team with his own foxy grin. "You guessed right, shark face." Despite the apparent jab, Kisame didn't show any reaction to it. "Okay guys..this is our first real fight. This guy will most likely be out to kill so you guys come with the same intentions, alright?" Both Akeno and Chino shook their heads yes to answer Menma.

Kisame sighed and easily lifted his large wrapped sword onto his shoulders. "Well, if you guys are done with your pep talk….." without warning Kisame sprinted forward with amazing speed despite his large body. "Haaaaa!" In seconds, he was upon them and already swinging his sword downwards. Fortunately, for Team Ame, they all dodged with ease. However, Menma did suffer a light scratch on his cheek. He quickly looked Chino and Akeno over and noticed that they were alright. "Hey, whiskers gaki." Menma directed his attention at the ever smiling shark man. "Samehada says that he doesn't like the taste of your chakra. He says that it….. **dangerous.** "

Menma narrowed his eyes a little at Kisame's words. Chino gave Akeno a questioning look, but Akeno didn't give any attempt to answer her. However, she did know why Menma's chakra was…. **dangerous.** "Is Samehada the name of that wrapped sword you're wielding?" Menma asked.

Kisame chuckled, but still answered him none the less. "Yes, it belonged to one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, but i killed him and now it belongs to me. Don't worry though. I don't plan on using him anymore. You all may be strong, but i'm certain that i can handle you all without it."

"Cocky much?" Menma asked.

"Well, i can be cocky but not right now. I just know the difference between our power. However, you do appear to be the leader so….." Kisame shot off at Menma mid sentence, but this time Menma was ready. Kisame was once again towering over Menma and throwing a fist to his face. Menma brought his arms up to block and immediately regretted his decision. The ground underneath Menma spiderwebbed as he did everything he could to keep himself from being pushed into the ground. A cry from behind was heard and Kisame brought his free arm up to block the axe kick from Akeno, but had to disengage from them both to avoid being cut in half by a….red blade? "Don't forget you're fighting against three people here!" Akeno yelled.

Kisame was still smiling but it dropped to a smirk. "I didn't forget. You two just didn't pose a threat to me. But you.." Kisame pointed a blue finger at Chino. "I'm curious about that blade. I know that you didn't have one sheathed on you anywhere when we started so…." Kisame saw the unnatural red glow in Chino's eyes. It was similar to Itachi's Sharingan. "So you have a dojutsu, huh?" 'wherever it came from, it was cause of her dojutsu most likely….i'll have to be careful around her.' he thought to himself. With that now they were back to square one.

"Okay guys here's the plan. I'll stay at the front while you guys provide back up. This guy is on another level. His strength is one thing, but he's quick on his feet and who knows what else he can do."

"Ya know, Menma kun i'll never understand how you can be so goofy outside of battle, but so smart and focus in one" Chino praised.

Menma blushed a little at the praise while Akeno unknowingly pouted at that. "Thanks Chino chan, but i don't even know myself." After that Team Ame turned back to face their opponent. "Kisame san, you really don't mind giving us all this time to come up with a plan against you, huh?"

Kisame shrugged. "Ehhh. if it makes this battle more exciting i'll allow it kekekeke. Now come at me," he beckoned.

Menma gladly responded by taking the charge first this time. Menma got in close and threw a punch that Kisame batted away. Menma then tried to take his legs from beneath him, but Kisame blocked with his own leg. Kisame then tried to continue on with his momentum and take Menma's legs out, but Menma backflipped away. Kisame gave chase, but had to stop to bring up his arm to block an offending leg from one black haired beauty. He pushed back on the leg causing Akeno to flip in the air. While in the flip, Akeno followed up with another kick that Kisame wasn't expecting. However, he still managed to bring up his other arm to block that kick as well. Akeno then backed off to allow Menma to jump in. "Menma kun! Give me some time to build up!" As Menma went back to confront Kisame, he figured that Akeno would probably be trying to use her lighting state or Hanketsu, if 'build up' referred to anything.

Meanwhile, Chino had cut her arm to let blood flow and had started to search for an opening. The battle was getting more intense though since both Menma and Kisame were starting to speed up and throw heavy attacks. Or in Kisame's case, heavier attacks! However, Chino's Ketsuryugan was working overtime and it would only be a matter of time before she saw her chance. And not even 30 seconds later, she saw it. She just hoped Menma would see her…

Speaking of Menma, he was actually a little worried. Not about the fight….well he was worried about the fight because this guy outclassed them, but with their teamwork and him underestimating them, they were doing pretty well. However, what was really worrying him was the burning sensation in his left hand. He knew that would only happen when he used 'that', but he wasn't even thinking of using it without being able to control it so why was it reacting? Menma shook his head to clear his thoughts. The battle was getting pretty heated now. Kisame and he had broke off seconds ago and he was now taking samehada off his back. "I know i said that wouldn't use it, but-" Kisame cut himself short as he felt something sharp split his cheek. He touched it and saw the blood on his fingers. He slowly looked in the direction it came from his smile dropped from his face for the first time. He hurriedly stabbed Samehada into the ground and ducked behind it for cover. Soon after, a barrage of needle like objects rained down upon them both. However, the needles had no effect on either enemy. Once the barrage was over, Kisame lifted Samehada up and put his focus on the slightly panting Chino. He pointed Samehada at Chino and said, "you shouldn't be playing with toys like that, little girl." He got low as if about to take off and brought up a hand to catch a fist aimed for his head. He looked down at his hand and saw that he was visibly shaking from the force behind that punch. He looked at the attacker and raised a non existent eyebrow at it. Menma stood there trying with everything he had to break through their enemy's defense. However, what surprised Kisame was that Menma's left eye. His Sclera was slowly turning black and his iris had either disappeared or turned red to match his eye color. "I'll deal with you after taking care of your friend." Kisame dropped Menma's fist allowing him to fall forward. Before Menma could even recover himself, Kisame dug his fist deep into Menma's gut with enough force to take him off his feet. Leaving Menma in the air, Kisame spun around while lifting Samehada over his head all in one move. Wasting no time, he brought Samehada down upon Menma to drive him into the ground. However, before Samehada could connect, Menma righted himself in the air and used both hands to catch Samehada. Kisame still had more strength however and pushed Menma into the ground causing it to crater. He looked down at Menma again and saw that the right eye now matched his left! "What the fu-" Kisame was cut off as lighting split the sky and the sound of thunder could be heard rolling through the clouds. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky a few seconds ago…." Kisame didn't have to say anymore when he took note Akeno and how lighting was jumping all around her. Kisame gave her a sharky smile and said, "i hope you gakis stay alive long enough for us to really meet. Bwahahahahaha!" Akeno simply threw her hands up at the sky and said, "Hanketsu." With those words, a pillar of blue lighting crashed down on Kisame stopping right where him and Menma locked. As the lighting died down, Kisame was burnt to a crisp. Without letting go of Samehada, he fell back and burst into a cloud a smoke to reveal a random ninja. As they all came together to surround the dead ninja, to say they were shocked was a severe understatement.

Chino crossed her arms under her flat chest and asked, "what the f*** is this?"

It wasn't really a question to anybody, but Akeno decided to answer the question anyways. "I don't even know. I've never actually seen any kind of jutsu like this and it wasn't some genjutsu or any of us would've picked that up. Hmmm, what do you think Menma kun?" A few seconds passed and Menma didn't answer Akeno. "Menma kun?"

Menma was standing with his hair overshadowing his eyes. Chino was about to reach out towards him, but Akeo quickly stopped her from getting any closer. Menma lifted his head to reveal a bloodthirsty grin and both sclera were black while the iris was completely red with no sign of a pupil. Akeno slowly dropped Chino's hand as lighting began to jump around her arms and legs. "Chino, get ready because this battle isn't over yet…. **Yin Menma** is here.


	6. Yin and Yang

False Start:

AverageOtaku

Disclaimer: you guys already know….

Yin and Yang

Team 7

Not to long ago, team 7 had also disposed of their "Itachi Uchiha" as well. Kakashi being the only seasoned ninja there recognized the jutsu as the Shapeshifting technique. It isn't something that was regularly used without insane amounts of chakra so whoever used it must be insanely strong. What Else worried kakashi was that Shape Shifting technique only allowed a certain percentage of strength to the clone and if they had this much trouble with the fake then the real Itachi Uchiha is out of their league. That only made him worry more about the team that took on Itachi's partner. However, his team came first and they were currently chasing down whatever it was that was making Harumi's yang chakra react so much. "How's it going Haru chan?" Kakashi asked.

Harumi kept her head focused in front of her with a serious expression on. "The feelings starting to get stronger so we're heading in the right direction. I'm just a little worried…"

"About sasuke and sakura?" He inferred.

"Yes. i mean, i know that she's a ninja to and all, but what if they send someone else to come and finish them off. With Sasuke still unconscious, they wouldn't stand a slim chance against even one of those clones."

"Well let's just hope that there isn't anymore of them around."

Team Ame

For some reason, Chino was felt incredibly shook. Yin Menma hadn't made any moves to attack then, but the unnerving smile he has been giving them didn't help the situation at all. "Akeno, you said that he would always practice controlling this…..Yin side so how do we stop it?"

Akeno was visibly sweating by now. She knew about Menma's Yin powers of course, but she never actually watched him train because the feeling of despair it gave off was always too much to handle, but now she was stuck in the situation and didn't know what to do. "Honestly,...i don't know. Nagato sensei was always there so i'm sure he never lost control. Our best bet would be to probably attempt to knock him out."

Chino gave Akeno a look that basically said, 'Are you crazy?!'. "Did you forget that this Menma stopped that shark bastards attack with his bare hands. I don't think that-"

"Hold on Chino. Do you hear that?" Akeno interrupted. Chino tried to listen as careful as possible and then she too could hear the sound of footsteps coming from the woods. She immediately reactivated her Ketsuryugan and prepared for a fight. "I don't know who they are but hopefully They aren't looking for a fight."

For a while, the footsteps were growing closer and closer. And for some reason, the closer they got, the more that Smile on Yin Menma's face would grow. Then suddenly, two faces that they weren't expecting came from out of the woods. "Harumi and her sensei?" Akeno questioned.

"You guys!" Harumi greeted. "Are you all alright? We took care of "Itachi", but I was drawn here by Yin Chakra so we came as quickly as possible. Where's Menma kun?"

Both Chino and Akeno stepped aside to make room for Kakashi and harumi to see 'Menma'. And surprisingly, Yin Menma folded his arms across his chest and laughed! "So you're the one who caused my yin chakra to react like this." Yin Menma said.

Being that Harumi was the one who was drawn to her she assumed that he was talking to her. "Ummmm, are you Menma?" Harumi nervously asked.

Yin Menma looked up as if thinking of something. "Well i guess i'm still technically Menma. I'm more of what "Menma" should really be." No One caught the emphasis on Menma though. However, Harumi, and most likely the rest, were curious about that last part though.

"What do you mean, 'should really be?'" Harumi asked.

Yin Menma smirked and wagged his finger in front of his face. "Nu Uh Uhhhhh. I can't say to much or else i might start up some things that none of you are exactly ready for yet."

"And what do you mean b-" Harumi tried, but Yin quickly cut her off.

"You ask to many questions Haru chan." He deadpanned. "And before you ask, i know all of your names of course. It's not like i'm blocked off from the world from inside menma. I see and know everything he knows. **I may even know things he can't remember."** For a few seconds, despite knowing that he was just talking to everyone, for some odd reason, Harumi thought that he had directed that last part to her. However, she just brushed it off. It's not like they actually had history together. She just met the guy today! "However, my time is coming to an end. Menma is regaining conscious. The next time we meet will be the start of a new journey. Until then!" And as soon as those words left his mouth, the color in Menma's eyes returned to their normal color and his body body limply face planted into the ground before before anyone could even react. Yin Menma's disappearance was so fast no one knew what exactly to say. However, the sound of Menma groaning on the ground brought them all to reality. Akeno quickly bent down to give him a hand in getting back on his feet. "Ugghhh. Ake chan? What happened?" Menma asked. The group, minus Menma, all looked at him in shock. Just like Yin Menma said, he really didn't have any memory of what just happened not even 5 minutes ago.

Although, Akeno decided to "fill him in" instead of just leaving him completely in the dark. "Well Menma kun, we beat that shark guy even though it turned out he was some kind of clone. Unfortunately, you lost control a little bit of your uhhh powers.

Menma cursed to himself. "Well if i lost control then you guys have seen what's really hidden inside of me, huh?" After a few moments no one said anything. Menma looked down in frustration. It was already bad enough that he couldn't remember things while using his yin chakra due to his lack of control, but it was even worse because Nagato has been the only one that's been able to subdue his yin rage. And he knew for a fact that no one here was close to being at that level of strength. Not even him. He couldn't help but wonder how they managed to subdue him. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his and flip it so that his palm was facing up. He lifted his head to see Harumi staring fiercely at the center of it. For a few seconds nothing happened and Menma was starting to feel a bit awkward. Even Akeno was starting to get a little irritated for some reason. Then Menma suddenly felt the chakra that caused this to all happened. His own Yin chakra quickly began to resurface and a black moon etched its way onto his hand. Menma pulled his hand back as his moon mark began to give off an eerie glow. Harumi dropped her hand and slowly raised her other hand to show a sun that was glowing a bright white. Harumi tried to get closer to Menma but was surprisingly cut of by Chino!

"We've had enough trouble today because of your team. We're not going to take on anymore," she seriously said. Menma gave a look at Chino then a look at an equally serious Akeno. What was up with these girls lately!

Harumi allowed her yang chakra to die down, resulting in menma's powering down as well. She stared at Menma for a few before glaring at Chino and Akeno and walking away. Both girls watched her back as Kakashi and Menma sweatdropped. "Um. sorry about the extra trouble that we've given you guys. Before we split however, i just want to inform you of that jutsu that Itachi and his partner had used. It's called the Shape Shifting technique. From what you saw makes it pretty self explanatory, but it does require large amounts of chakra to use. Not only that, but that technique only allows a certain percentage of strength to be used so it's never the full power of whoever your opponent is." This immediately caught the attention of team Ame. They were going all out and that was only a percentage of their power?! "The one who used the jutsu could be near by so just be careful, alright." Kakashi gave them his signature eye smile before shunshinnig away. Once Kakashi left, neither member of Team Ame said anything until Menma finally broke the silence. "Guys….we're heading back to Ame in one trip from here on out." He saw Akeno about to say something against and he immediately cut her off. "This isn't up for debate. If what the Konoha team told us is true then these guys are way out of our league. Not only that. I don't want to be to close to that team at all. To be more specific, i don't want to be near Harumi. Apparently, she's in a sense, my counterpart. Only by drawing on a little of her yang chakra causes my own Yin chakra to make itself known. We all know that i can't control that power yet and i'm not about to harm you guys because of that. "

They group went quiet again and Menma had turned to begin their trip back to Ame. However, Akeno and Chino both shared a look and decided to stay put for a little while longer. Menma turned to see what the hold up was and saw that Akeno had a sort of conflicted look on her face. "What's wrong Ake-chan," he asked.

"Don't you want to know what happens when you lose control?"

Menma looked for a moment and actually gave the question some thought. "Well, i would like to know, but Nagato sensei says that i just rage out of control. Actually, i was thinking how did you guys manage to stop me? Not trying to down you guys or anything, but i know for a fact that you guys aren't nowhere near as strong as he is."

Chino's eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably and Akeno simply sweatdropped at the blunt revelation. "Well...you see, that's the thing. Not saying that Nagato sama has been lying to, but what if something different happened this time?"

Menma raised an eyebrow. "Different like what?"

Chino took a spot on the ground as Akeno began to tell Menma about his….split personality. It wasn't that long of a story but if they weren't taking any more breaks then she was going to save as much energy as she could. And not even 10 minutes later, Menma was all caught up on what actually went down while he was out of it. "So, what you're saying is that….there's a split personality inside of me because of my Yin chakra…" Akeno nodded her head. "...and it was most likely only because of Harumi being nearby that he chose to reveal himself…" Akeno nodded her head again."...But he'll only come back when it's the right time or something like that?" Akeno nodded her head for the last time.

Chino stood up from her spot on the ground and cleared her throat. "That's basically what went down, but i suggest that you don't say anything about this to your leader." Akeno and Menma both gave her a confused look. "Well, i mean that's what i would do. I know he's you guy's leader and all but there's some things that i would just keep to myself or us in this case."

"I really don't see your point in all that, but since you brought it up i'll think about if i should tell him or not on our way there."

Chino shrugged her shoulders. "It's just my suggestion. I mean we do form relationships like how we are now, but we're also ninja. Despite the trust we put in each other, we're meant to be assassins that are willing to do anything to get the job done. Not saying your leader is this kind of guy, but what if you all do complete this goal for world peace and then he wants to dispose of you because he has no use of you anymore?" Neither of them gave a answer and Chino wasn't expecting them to actually answer. "Don't think to much about it. I only said any of that based off of the actions i would make, but can we get a move on? It's probably noon by now and there'll be more commotion once that village notices that the threat is taken care of."

With that, Team Ame began their journey back home.

Unknown location, cave

The cave was incredibly quiet and the only sound was the sound of water dripping from the stalactites. However, a bit of moonlight shown through ten separate holes in the ceiling of the cave. That moonlight landed on ten structures that looked to be fingers that were curling up from the shadows of the cave. Suddenly, 8 figures appeared on a finger each leaving only two spots open. However, 5 of those individuals stepped back into the shadows while the other 3 remained in the moonlight. 2 turned out to be Kisame and Itachi while the other remained unknown due to its hood shadowing it's face. The hooded individual spoke revealing to be man due to the deep voice. "You may begin your debriefing."

Kisame remained silent giving Itachi the lead. Itachi cooly opened his eyes and began to speak. "We made contact with the Konoha group as you said we would. We also fought against the Yang user. Regarding her, she was strong, but she still isn't in any position to be able to pose as an threat once we begin to move. However, she is able to freely use her yang chakra."

"Is that all," the man asked.

This time Kisame did the talking. "Not at all, leader sama. While Itachi battled his brother's squad, i had the honor of going up against a team from Ame. I don't know about their skills individually, but they showed good chemistry."

"And how exactly, is this relevant, Kisame?"

Kisame gave a sharky smile. "Well one of the Ame gakis appeared to be a yin User who's name is Menma. And may i add, His levels were far above any of the other gakis. With and Without his Yin Chakra."

"I see. If that is all, you're all dismissed. We'll meet her in two weeks to discuss our final members." Once everyone was gone the hooded individual sat down on the finger like structure. Two orbs, one a bright red and the other a pale purple, shone through his hood. "In three years, i'll make it so that we can all see each other again." And without a second thought, the orbs were gone and so was he.


End file.
